scp_secret_laboratory_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Class D
SCP: Secret Laboratory - Class-D Information Class-D Official Information Class-Ds, or the "Disposable Class" are, before the outbreak that happens in SCP: Secret Laboratory, used to handle and operate extremely hazardous tasks. Class-D's are drafted from death row inmates. While it has never been confirmed, Class-D could also mean death row Class, or class death row. While these Class-Ds are in the "employ" of the Foundation, they are kept in small cells awaiting their test assignments. For example, Class Ds have been used to clean up 173's chamber before. They are being guarded and closely monitored by the MTF/NTF. Once they are done with their "sanctioned" testing assignment within the Foundation, they will be silently executed out of the facility and given an unmarked grave off-site. While initially they were promised to be let free of all charges and the chance to reintegrate into society, the Foundation handles all of the executions. Below is an excerpt of the official SCP Wiki: "Class D personnel are expendable personnel used to handle extremely hazardous anomalies and are not allowed to come into contact with Class A or Class B personnel. Class D personnel are typically drawn worldwide from the ranks of prison inmates convicted of violent crimes, especially those on death row. In times of duress, Protocol 12 may be enacted, which allows recruitment from other sources — such as political prisoners, refugee populations, and other civilian sources — that can be transferred into Foundation custody under plausibly deniable circumstances. Class D personnel are to be given regular mandatory psychiatric evaluations and are to be administered an amnestic of at least Class B strength or terminated at the end of the month at the discretion of on-site security or medical staff. In the event of a catastrophic site event, Class D personnel are to be terminated immediately except as deemed necessary by on-site security personnel." In the Game In the game, Class-Ds are easily noticeable by their orange jumpsuits and beanie and start in one of the many holding cells present. Their job is to escape by any means necessary, perhaps even having to resort to violence, while they are likely to be thwarted by the NTF/MTF, SCPs and Scientists along the way. To escape, Class Ds have to traverse the dangerous and labyrinthine network of hallways of the Light Containment Zone, Heavy Containment Zone and the Entrance Zone. Class-D is arguably the one class with the most enemies than allies, as they are likely to encounter SCPs in the LCZ and HCZ, and NTF/MTF in the Entrance Zone. Class-Ds can work together, but are not required to. Many players in the past have felt that while it's a good idea to band together, doing so makes for an easy target for SCPs, NTF and potentially armed Scientists. To escape, a Class-D has to find a keycard with access to checkpoints and access gates. Doing so is easier said than done, and often requires spending precious time in SCP-914's chamber to upgrade keycards to a level that is useful to escape with. Once outside, they can escape by running to a little maze-like area that runs to a small building. By running inside, a Class-D has officially escaped and will respawn as a Chaos Insurgent or NTF. Useful Hints and Tricks As a Class-D it is impossible to win on your own, so here are a few tricks to even the odds a bit: * When having just spawned in, finding a keycard is crucial. Scientists will often times try to "card-grab" everything that's loose and tight. Getting one of your fellow Class-Ds a keycard, or you yourself getting one very early in the game, is key. Hint: There's a computer room inside the immediate spawn area that spawns a level 2 keycard. ** Getting a gun is, like a keycard, of grim importance. If a Scientist has a gun before you, they will likely gun you and your friends down, making for a very quick game. * Abandoning your fellow Class-Ds without a keycard is counter productive. More bodies means more protection for you! Be sure to keep your "partners-in-crime" close by when running through checkpoints or gates. Odds are, NTF might not completely focus on you if you run fast enough. * To acquire a better gun there's an armory in the Light Containment Zone and one in the Heavy Containment Zone. Their places are random and is a gamble every game. * Did the Nuke sirens go off? If you're in the HCZ, you're in luck! Look for an Elevator in a hallway that has a T-section. Do not go into the elevator directly embedded in a HCZ wall. That leads to 049's chamber. Trivia * A lot of the D-Class will sell out their friends when playing when in peril. (i.e: When facing 106 or 173, they are more likely to ditch their friends.) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Classes